Harry Potter and the Flight of the Elements
by GarnettFox
Summary: When Harry is accused of Murder he is force to flee from Hogwarts, on the run he finds people who are willing to be his friends and train him in a art long since tought lost. Framed!Harry but not Betrayed! Harry, and Elemental! Harry.
1. Chapter 1

The day started like any other to Harry, he got up, showered, dressed grabbed his bag and prepared to grit his teeth and bear the unholy presence of the ghastly Toad Umbit-Umbridge sorry. But tiny little things seemed off, the two that noticed the most where Hermione and Ron both of whom where twitching like rabbits.

"Have you got the kit and Portkey?" Harry sighed at the millionth reminder of the emergency escape kit and Portkey Dumbledore had helped the Trio cobble together for Harry just in case, and the only reason he agreed to it was if Hermione and Ron agreed to make ones of their own. The Portkeys where a mystery to the holds of them the location and a note explaining where to go for help randomised as to which pack it was in weekly, so even they didn't really know where they where going or where the others where just in case a Death Eater tried to get the location from them.

"Yes Hermione I have the kit." He tugged a string around his neck showing the Moke Skin pouch that held the backpack and Portkey inside smiling when the other two did the same with theirs.

"Just be careful mate, something feel's really wrong about today." Harry glanced out at the gloomy sky's.

"I think your right Ron..."

0o0o0o0o

Something was definitely wrong.

Umbridge was _Smiling_ that in it's self had the scars on the back of his hand twanging in imagined pain. But she made no speech nor gave a detention to anyone just smiled serenely. Breakfast went as normal with the Trio taking it in turns to glance up from eating to see if the Toad made a move. She didn't.

They had almost finished when Lavender Brown burst in looking hysterical Snape coming in after looking like he wasn't sure to be happy or angered by her. Then Lavender's panicked form froze glaring at Harry.

"MURDERER!" That sent a shocked ripple threw the houses, Harry a killer. Lavender fell to her knees crying uncontrollably the teachers looked to Snape for an explanation.

"I found her using the Floo in the High Inquisitors office she ran out and came here before I could see who she was talking-"

"THE MINISTRY! YOU'LL ROT IN AZKABAM FOR KILLING PROFFESOR TRELAWNEY!" Another wave of shock and anger this time, Harry kill a teacher. "I SAW HIM, HE USED ADVA KADAVA ON HER, HE KILLED HER." Harry flinched feeling accusing glares already land upon him, Hermione put her hand over his and Ron put his on Harry's shoulder, he relaxed. They knew they knew he wasn't a killer.

"Harry." He looked up at Dumbledore who looked right back at him, there was no accusation just a question, Harry nodded his answer and the faintest twinkle of relief came to the wizened wizard's eyes that gave Harry pause, Did Dumbledore really think that Harry could have, would have killed Trelawney? "The Auror's will be here soon." Dumbledore glanced at the Great Hall doors as if expecting them to come crashing threw any moment, but Harry got the message.

_Run_

And Run he did, he jumped up and dashed for the exit ducking spells some of the students and teachers started to throw, Hermione and Ron made to follow but both Harry and Dumbledore shook their looked right at them and shook their heads. They had to stay, prove his innocence.

He burst out the doors hurriedly shedding his back and robes trying his best not to trip over the fabric.

"There he is!" He cursed hearing Fudge say that and for a instant a chill down his spine, Dementors.

"EXPECTO PETRONAM!" The brilliant silver stage shone into being charging at the two wraths and giving the Auror's pause, long enough for Harry to make it onto the grounds and pull the backpack out the Moke Skin it returning to normal size and a small charm Portkey falling into his hand, with a jerk behind his navel Harry was gone.

_A one of a kind Framed! Harry fic, without him being betrayed by Hermione, Ron or Dumbledore. That's something you don't see everyday! XD_


	2. Chapter 2

When the Portkey dumped Harry on the ground, He found his self on the outskirts of a modern looking town he blinked and rooted around in the Moke Skin till he found the note and smiled seeing Hermiones handwriting.

_To Harry or Ron if you get this,_

_My parents and I used to live here in Nova Central and they where some of the best years of my life, while I was mocked by my peers there was a friendly adult I could go to who would at lest try to help me. He always said he felt a 'Spark of power' within me though I needed time to grow which has lead me to thinking he knew about my magic. Before I moved away I know he left teaching primary English for High school Mythology at a Mata High. I am sure that we can trust Mr Nuva just tell him Hermione sent you, he always said if I or a friend needed help just to go to him and he will do the best he can._

_Love Hermione._

"Thanks Hermione." Harry said softly before pocketing the note and shrugging his pack onto his back, now to ask for directions to Mata High...

0o0o0o0o

It only took asking four people one of whom sneered at him saying he should know before walking off, finally a nice woman pointed him in the right direction. The school was better then he thought it would be black and whites in a modern and large building. Nervously he went inside getting a dull look from the secretary.

"Can I help you?" Harry gulped and nodded.

"I'm here to see Mr Nuva?" she nodded typing into a computer for a moment before getting up.

"I'll take you to his class; it's a half day anyway." Harry nodded and let her lead him threw the hall ways taking note of posters on the walls like.

'Show team spirit and hear the Mata Bears Roar!'

'Ranger Spotter club meeting tonight, Debate on possible Ranger identities and relationships-Earth and Stone, Brothers? Ice and Wind, lovers or haters?'

And other things besides, she stopped at a door that Harry was able to read as Mythology 101 before she opened the door.

"Mr Nuva I have a boy here to see you." There was the sound of a man telling the ones inside to do something though Harry couldn't make it out before he finally saw 'Mr Nuva' for his self. He was a tall proud looking man but had a easy going and friendly air about him. His hair was once a golden yellow but was aged and streaked with silvery white his face lightly wrinkled with laughter and some worry lines.

"You can go now Sophie." She nodded leaving him and Harry alone; Mr Nuva leaned against a wall giving him a searching look. "So to whom do I owe the pleasure?"

"I-I'm Harry Potter Sir, Hermione said you'd try and help me." Mr Nuva chuckled looking up in remembrance.

"I remember Hermione well, a sweet and intelligent girl. She didn't deserve being bullied by the others had such potential...And drop the Mr Nuva makes me feel odd, call me Taka." Harry nodded.

"I-I ah...it's hard to explain why I'm here-"

"Then don't, not yet at lest, I have a class after this if you don't mind sitting in on a old man talking to a bunch of teens who would rather be anywhere else?" Harry shook his head, it'd give him time to try and think threw just what he could tell the old man. Taka smiled lightly and opened the door. "After you Harry."

0o0o0o0o0o

The class wasn't as boring as Taka made it out to be, he had the class eating the legends he was telling them out of his hand though he did get some odd looks from the kids who where a year or so younger then him. At the end Taka handed out graded papers and gave each of them a quite word about it, how they could make it better as such. What Harry didn't hear was Taka instructing one of the kids to come back at the end of the school day.

It was almost the same for the next class only the year elevens as they where known where a year or so older then him and again gave him passing glances, though a boy of African decent give him a odd piercing look and as if a trick of the light his eyes seemed to glow for half a second. Before the red headed girl gave him a weary look and a elbow to the ribs to get him back concentrating on the task. At the end Taka again gave out work only this time it was work the class had to do and asked six of the teens this time to stay.

As the final bell rang the students filtered out leaving only Harry, Taka and the six others who where soon joined by a seventh. Harry gulped.

"Uhrm Taka-"

"What ever you want to say to me, I assure you. You can tell and trust them to keep secret." Taka said his golden hued eyes assuring Harry he held the upmost faith in them. Harry reluctantly nodded and sat down and began telling them everything.

From his Parents sacrifice,

His years in the cupboard,

The letters and revelation he was a wizard,

His first year in Hogwarts meeting Hermione and Ron and protecting the Stone from Voldemort,

The second when he was thought to be setting a Basilisk on the other students (For some reason that really annoyed the shortest of the teens who was of Asian decent)

The third when he thought his godfather was trying to kill him finding his innocence only to have his chance at a happily ever after ripped away from him.

Last year and the Qudditch Cup along with the Tournament that almost took his life (Again one of them looked annoyed this time the red haired girl when he said about the Horntail)

And finally explaining about his year so far and the accusation of murder that had been put on him.

At the end the teens seemed to be just barely containing them selves only a twitch in Taka's jaw showing his own annoyance.

"We all believe each and every word you have told us Harry, but in exchange for your trust, I have to ask we give you ours." Harry looked confused at that.

"You don't have to tell me anything."

"We want to, right guys?" the short boy said looking to the others who all agreed.

"But not here, come with us we have a 'safe house' if you will." Harry was reluctant but couldn't say no, especially to the Asian boy and the tallest of them boys there that if anything would have looked like his own brother they both looked at him with eyes not filled with pity but understanding and empathy.

"Ok lead the way."

0o0o0o0o0

_And evil me leaves it there X3_

_I just want to say *jaw drops* Thank you for the MASSIVE amount of Faves and Alerts! Thank you:_

_Didile, Angelusjmw, El3302, Pantherjtg, Dbzgtfan2004, Crazycook428, SUZITROUBLE, Cleopatra Curtis, Sissy 2757, Ursineus, Black Wolf 101, Pheonixplus, Skaarhead, Pheonixflamemarauder, Sukilala, J'aime Manga, ROUGE PHEONIX WIZARD and Finally (Or should I say firstly?) Anthony37, Thanks for your faves and alerts._

_And a special Thank you Again to Anthony37 for being the first reviewer as well as faver *Hugs* and to Dbzgtfan2004 for reviewing as well *Hug* Yes you get one two ^w^ I have to sat this is the and I mean THE most popular story I think I've written and it's only the second chapter! but I must ask as most writers do for more reviews, No I don't threaten to hold the next chapter for randsom, especailly as it's almost finished no While I love the Faves and Alerts what I wou__ld really love is to hear what You the readers think of the story, to nudge me back on the straight and narrow when I go wrong or to help me make charicters shine when they need it._

_I'm asking for reviews but only so I know what you love and what you hate so we can both enjoy this story. Garnettfox over and out._


	3. Chapter 3

"So what's the name of this place?" Harry asked as the five of them threaked threw a dense forest, four of the others had said they would meet them there.

"Doesn't have one, everyone avoids it and just calls it the 'Cursed Forest' cos apparently if you go in you don't go out. Never happened to us though." The older blonde boy said shrugging his shoulders Harry wasn't sure whether or not to believe him but kept his wand at hand and walked a little quicker to keep up with their slightly longer strides. They slowed up as they came to a cave the other four sitting around looking bored.

"Finally!" The red head glared at the African boy.

"We can hardly get here the same way you did." He waved her off and as a group entered the cave walking through its dank deeps till they came to an odd looking doorway that had six different animals inscribed and tangled together, A dragon, griffin, basilisk (that one made Harry gulp lightly) a lion like creature, a strange horse and a phoenix. The eyes of the carvings glowed as did the bracelets that the six teens had on, hidden gears ground into life and it split down the middle opening up into a surprisingly bright temple carved into the rock with large branching doorways surrounding the main chamber. The teens all flopped on to seats around a table and looked at Taka, he chuckled.

"It's time you see my true face Harry." With that Taka's form seemed to blur and fade and in his place was a short wizened looking robot, still with the same gold coloured eyes. "I am Turaga Takanuva, once Toa Takanuva a member of the Toa Nuva. I come from a world that was once linked to this but the shadows have long since severed the link ways and prevented destiny's path. Where once there were Seven of us only I remain in the land of the living though the others still have their influence threw their chose who have relearned a gift lost to humans, the powers of the elements of nature." The teens seemed to take this as a queue the boy with long blonde hair and blue eyes hearing a black hoodie decorated with flames stood first.

"Tyrone Hunter, Tahu's chosen and Griffon Ranger of Fire." The door behind him opened on a ash field with the glow of a river of lava clearly seen, the landscape dominated by a large griffon who purred and nudged him lightly. "This is the Griffon Zord, I call him Inferno." Next was the red haired girl wearing mostly white.

"Kara Pakas, Kopaka was the one who picked me to be the Ranger of Ice." The door swung open on a winter wasteland a white and silvery blue dragon almost perfectly blending in, it rested its head on its paws "And Draco the Dragon Zord of course." She scratched him between a few of his many horns making him coo in pleasure. The other girl with brown hair got up.

"I'm Grace, Grace Livingstone, The Water Hippocampi Ranger chosen by Gali." Her doorway was onto a sandy beach with a dazzling blue sea and a blue horse with the tail of a shimmering fish lounging in the shallows. Next was the short Asian boy wearing mainly orange and brown.

"Porter Tungsten, the Basilisk Ranger picked by Pohatu holder of the power of Stone" Another door opened showing a seemingly barren desert with large rock formations seen on a impossible horizon. At first Harry was confused by the lack of a zord, until the sands began to shift and a huge basilisk rose up the sand flowing like water over it's smooth scales. "Don't worry Sahara won't bite." Porter said patting her sought the serpent hissed and flicked her tongue giving him a friendly lick. The tall well built boy who could have been Harry's twin in another life chuckled and stood.

"Uathen, Owen Uathen Onua chose me to be the Earth Manticore ranger." He said simply as his door opened seemingly into unending darkness, then a glowing green pair of eyes opened and the Zord stalked towards the light, at first you could have just fooled your self it was just a lion. Albeit a massive midnight black lion with a thick grey and black mane, until it's tail met your eyes and it was hard not to stare. In place of a flesh and bone tail it was a glimmering black carapace arching up over its body ending in a large sickle shaped stinger. "Mannie doesn't sting, much." Mannie rumbled a growl in confirmation before half dropping to the ground content to lie next to his Ranger. The next was the African descended boy.

"Well not sure how I can top Owen but here goes, I'm Luis Walker, Yes I DO wish my parents named me Luke! Anyway the Toa-Hero Lewa pick-chose me to be the Phoenix Warrior-Ranger of Wind!" Harry looked at him oddly wondering why the heck he was suddenly joining up random words but before he could ask his door opened and this time a distinct sound could be heard, the trills and calls of jungle birds and animals. It fully opened up revealing a wild and lush jungle seeming comepletly untouched by any find of man, Luis grinned and cupped his hands over his mouth "Hey Fey come see-meet the new guy!" it took a moment but his call was awnsered with a musical trill and a green blur swooped down landing elegantly infront of the door way, Fey was a dazzling neon green with some darker green feathers on her wings and making patterns on her peacock like tail.

She stared down at Harry and her yellowed eyes narrowed and she snapped her beak in a bad tempered way glaring at him. "Whats wrong girl?" Fey snorted and hopped up to Harry who started scrambling back from the seemingly irate bird. Fey flared out her wings preventing anyone from getting to Harry and him from escaping, panicing he pulled out his wand struggling to think of a spell to use against a angry phoenix when she ducked down and snapped her beak. Harry closed his eyes expecting to feel her sharp beak ripping threw his flesh. All he heard was a happy chirp and Fey's shadow move from on top of his. Daring to open his eyes he saw a half proud half irritated Fey securely holding his wand in her beak.

"Hey drop it!" Fey gave him a unimpressed look and hopped back behind Luis.

"Fey you can't keep it." Fey gave a muffled chirping whimper, Kara sighed.

"I got it." Her eyes glowed confusing Harry, he was even more confused when Fey seemed to suddenly be struggling to keep hold of his wand in her beak. With a hint of defeance she flaired her wind and a small blast of wind made Kara stumble and lose her focus.

"Hey you stupid Turkey!" Fey glared at her, Grace sighed.

"I'll do it." Like Kara before her, her eyes glowed and she spoke. But instead of words trills of music left her lips. Fey trilled back sounding muffled with the bit of wood in her mouth. "...Apparently there are several things wrong with your wand, First is what's bugging Fey the most is that it's from another Phoenix and their territorial birds, Second is that it's not properly attuned to you, rather...A soul piece?" Grace said the last part sounding confused. Fey cooed and chirped a little "...Apparently Bellerophon can explane it better then her."

"...Who?" Harry asked, the last boy, the youngest sighed and got up.

"Guess that's my que, I'm Kieth unlike the others I'm not a proper Ranger as Takanuva is still alive, but I'm referred to as the Light Ranger and I have two zords." The final door opened up revealing little but mist and the distant form of a greek temple, the mist parted as a large blinding white horse with stunning wings landed with a soft clop soon joined by a knight in silver and gold armour. "These are Andromeda and Bellerophon, the Pegusi and Knight Zords." Andromeda snorted and shook her head showing off her slivery mane and Bellerophon bowed his head.

"It is good to meet you." Bellerophon said startling Harry.

"It's good to meet you to s-sir?" the Zord chuckled in a friendly way, and paused as Fey chirped and trilled to him.

"Are you sure Fey?" She nodded and jerked her beak right at Harry, Bellerophon hummed and knelt. "Is it alright if I just check something Fey claims to sense?" Harry gulped at the close up look of the massive zord and at Andromeda who had came close to see what the fuss was about and nodded, With surprising gentleness and care brushed a armoured finger over his forehead. The zords eyes widened in shock and he jerked away Andromeda neighed in panic at her surprised friend and Fey looked smug.

"What is it?" Bellerophron gave Harry a sorrowful look.

"There is a fragment of a dark soul trapped inside your scar young one."

_0o0o0o0o0o_

_I am Evil arn't I? X3 any way here Garnettfox again with this to say about the traffic stats, THE STATS HAVE BEEN DOUBLED!...No really soon as I posted the second chapter the stats went threw the roof! it's at over a freaking THOUSAND!...I know most won't consider that hbg but for this humble writer, it's the biggest amount of hits I think I've ever gotten! so thank you for giving this story a chance :)_

_Of corse shout outs to the new people joining on the fave and alert side of things: Niloc66, Xxxteen, Rikuprincess30, Mia Emerald, Fco ala, Jjlee3449, Horned Reaper 266 and Bobbyb52._

_To Cleopatra Curtis, I am SO sorry! I forgot to mention you reviewed as well! *hug* Please forgive me T^T_

_Thank you Antony37 for reviewing again and to my friend Celestia's Paladin and to awnser you, It's ME what did you really expect? XD_

_and we come to my Unsigned reviewer Anon *Sigh* I admit I was a little hurt when I read your review, but I thought over it and while your words where harsh I can perfectly see where your coming from, Spell check can't catch all my errors that I do though I try hard to spell right, and I admit that the narration is rushed though I promise that we're at the point in the story where we slow down, let the Ranger plots evolve where Harry takes time to learn and heal. so I'm asking you Anon if your still reading, Give me a chance? I don't know if you where a flamer or someone who was offering friendly advice and didn't know how to express it but I...I thank you, sometimes we need a harsh kick up the backside to see and admit our faults so Anon if your there drop another review if you want, or hold your tounge but I just want to say I listened._


	4. Chapter 4

"Ok how the heck can a chunk of soul get stuck in someone else?" Bellerophron sighed sitting cross legged the Rangers, Taka and Harry sitting at the stone table looking at him expectantly.

"When you kill with out feeling a shred of remorse for the human life you have ended it causes a rip in your very soul that can only be healed by wishing for forgiveness for their actions. I am aware that some of the darkest magic tells of a way to rip the torn part of your soul away and place it in a container to act as a anchor to the mortal realm if ever the one with a torn soul dies." He explained in a slow and gentle tone, Harry shook with repulsion at what he now knew was inside him fighting back the impulse to be violently sick.

"...It's him isn't it, Voldemort..." He asked the wise Zord in a weak voice, Bellerophron sighed.

"There is no true way to be sure, but it is most likely it is him. If he made multiple containers then it is possible that his soul was greatly weakened and when you reflected the killing curse at him a fragment tore it's self from him and sought refuge inside of you." Harry gulped down the feel of bile rising up and ducked down resting his quickly becoming feverish head on the cool stone praying it was only a dream, that this wasn't happening.

"Can we remove it?" He looked up surprised at that, he saw all the Rangers with determined looks on their face's, and jerked when he felt a hand on his shoulder seeing it was Taka.

"As far as we are concerned, you are one of us and we will do all we can to help you." Harry smiled hesitantly.

"Th-thank you Taka." The Turaga smiled patting his shoulder, Luis looked around confused.

"Where'd Fey go?"

0o0o0o0o0o0

Fey was a bird on a mission, Not only had that boy brought in a part of another phoenix but that phoenix feather was connected to the soul piece that was leaching off the boys life and magic. That was enough to put her in a (In her mind) Rightful rage. She pulled on the innate magic she like the others had and shrank her form down as small as she could ending up just over twice the size of a peacock and flashed in a swirl of green flame.

Fawkes was unaware of his impending doom coming for him snoozing with his head under his wing waiting for his human to return after trying to talk some sense in that Fudge human who was being a idiot. He squawked in undignified manner as he was shoved off his comfy perch by another phoenix, another large phoenix, another large, angry female phoenix.

He barely stopped his self gulping before ruffling his feathers and angrily insisted she get off HIS perch. That set her off and she swooped on him whacking him around the head with a hard stick screeching about feathers and some nonsense he could barely hear over the ringing in his head. Finally the crazy female stopped treating him like a piñata and stood panting in anger looking expectantly at him. It was then he saw the stick covered his head with his wings and groaned.

It was the Potter boys wand. He idly wondered how the heck she got it when he found his self being held none to gently by the neck in her claws, she was waiting for a explanation. Fawkes blinked up at the larger female and told her everything he knew, that he'd once shed two feathers at the same time and his human not having a use for them gave then to the wand making human. The nice bit of gold had paid for his new perch and he had thought nothing else of the feathers since then, he did know about the Tom human who had, had one feather and the Potter human had the other. Fey rolled her eyes and covered her wing bemoaning his ignorance and told him about the soul piece, Fawkes meeped in distress.

Happy that Fawkes really didn't know anything about the wand Fey let him go and did move off his perch and settled on the desk to stare at the offending wood. Fawkes gave her full permission to destroy it and the feather seeing as after the soul piece was removed it wouldn't work for him anymore it was just where and how to do it. Then Fawkes suggested the perfect thing, he regretted it when he saw the smirk on his beak and made a not to his self never and he meant NEVER getting on this Phoenixes bad side.

0o0o0o0o0

"And so the Ministry promises to all of you at Hogwarts, you will be kept safe from the menace that is Harry Potter." Hermione's and Ron's faces twisted in disgust at how many cheered and clapped the Politian who was condemning their friend.

"Think he's alright?" Hermione sighed and looked to her equally worried friend.

"I hope so." As the Minister warmed up for another leg of the already hour long speech a flash of green flame had him stumbling back from the podium the space now taken by a neon green Phoenix with a familiar wand in its beak.

"Potter Confounded a Phoenix to help him!"

"It's his animagus form, he's gonna kill us all!" a few seconds their and they where already coming up with wild stories to explain the Bird, it merely rolled it's eyes and looked right at the Minister. It opened its beak and just before the wand fell completely out snapped it shut braking the wand in two shocking those around it. Holding the two bits of wood connected by the thread of Feather it grabbed one piece in a deft talon and pulled it free, before savaging the feather ripping it apart until it was a sorry looking thing chirping in pride the Phoenix dropped what was left on the podium and flashed away, the sudden burst of flame setting the podium and what was left of the wand alight.

"...Was that good or bad?" Ron asked confused as Ministry officials tried to put out the green flames before they spread.

"Honestly Ron? I have no clue."

0oo0o0o0o

_I have to give all of you a warning we at the part of the story where the updates WILL slow down and the chapters get longer, so yes it is going to slow down but I assure you I am not planning on suddenly giving up._

_Thank yous to my Reviewers Anthony37, Whatareweafraidof and Cleoptra Curtis! You guys are the best!_

_and to those who join the ranks of Favers and Alerter's: Silversongs, Astra Leo, Jadedpanther, Phantombrick, Gareggiare, Lesliod, Starboy454, Simdone, DragonWolf82 and Thephantomprince, Thank you all! X3_


	5. Chapter 5

"I am...Unsure if we can remove it or remove it safely." Bellerophron finally said obviously picking his words carefully, Harry's hopeful face fell and he closed his eyes tightly trying to ignore the bitter sting of disappointment.

"We'll find a way Harry, don't worry." Harry felt an arm around his shoulders and looked up into the easy going friendly face of Luis who grinned. He was obviously feeling guilty about Fey vanishing with his wand, before that odd glow came to his eyes, the one that Harry had caught a glimpse of for a second during class.

It was different then when Kara's and Grace's eyes had shone, before their whole eyes had taken on the soft glowing colour of their natural eye colour. No if anything, Luis's eyes shifted around the colour spectrum finally settling on a citrusy green and yellow colour.

"Luis?"

'Luis' smiled and cocked his head to one side, his entire mannerisms changing, though staying in a relaxed laid back frame of mind, surprising the others who tensed. "Close but not True-right." Even his voice had changed, seeming to heighten a bit and gain an odd accent.

"Lewa, brother?" Taka asked, 'Luis's' smile turned sad and he got up and hugged the smaller Turaga.

"True-right Heart-brother it's me, I can only here-stay for a short-quick time though, else I might hurt-harm Wind-brother Luis." 'Lewa' as the being who was now apparently occupying Luis's body, for the moment said, eyes momentarily darkened with pain before he brightened again and-reluctantly- let go of Taka. "Anyway Memory-thought sharing isn't why I came back for the moment-time it's because of Wind-brother Harry."

Harry stared at 'Lewa'"...Wait WHAT?"

'Lewa blinked and rubbed his ears. "Careful only lend-borrowing these. And you have the Touch-Spark of a element, Wind-Air to be sure-right."

"B-b-b-b-But you guys are the Rangers-!"

"True-right, but once all humans could use-learn a element and you can now." 'Lewa' grinned "You soul-felt it when you sky-flew on your broomstick the air around you lift-carrying you, taking you fast and high."

Harry opened his mouth to argue then paused, He was...Right he'd always felt at home, at piece soaring threw the air, the reason he joined the Quidditch team was so he could take to the sky and not get into trouble with any of the teachers.

'Lewa' chuckled. "See Life-Bright you feel it in your bones, your heart you where meant to fly."

Harry couldn't help it the cheeky wind spirits mirth was infectious and smiled back, but it faltered When 'Lewa's's eyes flickered and a weariness set upon his shoulders.

"Lewa?"

'Lewa' just waved him off. "A warning, I'm true-sorry brother I have to go back, Remember all of you Ranger-Heros, Harry we guide-watch you all, and we are true-proud of all of you." With that the glow faded from Luis's eyes and his body slumped.

Owen caught the dizzied Ranger before he hit the ground and Luis winced and rubbed his head.

"Wish Lewa gave me a little more of a warning, oww."

Kara rolled her eyes. "He's fine." She said prodding Luis in his chest, he pouted and waved her off. "So did Lewa tell you any extra then what he told us."

Luis rubbed his head and said, "Only that training Harry in the wind element is my duty, though you can all help and Fey's taken care of something that was helping anchor the soul piece to Harry. I asked what and he got really sheepish and said Harry didn't need it anymore and Fey would be able to replace it."

Harry groaned and placed his face in the palm of his hands. "My wand?" he asked rhetorically.

Luis nodded. "Apparently when the soul piece get's removed it would be like a dead bit of wood in your hand and you'd need a new one anyway."

Harry sighed mussing his hair. "it's...Fine." He finally said to elevate some of Luis's tension.

"Speaking of the over grown feather duster, where is she?" Tyrone said earning a mock glare from Luis.

Before he could respond to defend his Zord, an odd wind seemed to blow as a burst of green fire appeared and Fey came from within it, looking proud of herself. Harry couldn't help but snigger when he saw why, Sitting on top of the Zords head was the Ministers lime green bowler hat.

"You gave them hell from me, right?"

She chirped in confirmation, delicately using a wing feather to adjust the hat that looked tiny on the massive bird.

"So this replacement wand?" asked Harry.

Fey nodded and shook her wing out, a slim green feather falling at his feet.

"And the wood?"

Fey rolled her eyes and picked up the feather, most would be happy with just that!

Harry blinked up at her. "...Your actually gonna make me a wand."

Fey lifted a clawed foot and waved it in a 'sort of' kind of way.

"...Your gonna see that someone makes me a wand?" She nodded, He sighed fearing for his sanity. "Whatever."

Taka chuckled at the poor wizard. "We can worry over your wand later, but for now we'll focus on your schooling. I should have everything set up for you to begin after the Easter holidays." The Turaga said with a wicked grin.

Harry blinked. "Schooling? As in normal school."

Taka nodded. "Yes as in normal school, I think it'd be best if we put you in Keith's class rather then the others, it would be a little easier on you."

"…..High school, I'm going to high school…." Harry said a look of shock on his face making the others snigger at him.

"We're going to have to get you some new clothes too..Grace?"

Grace rolled her eyes. "I know, I know, I'll take him but only if you guys come to." They groaned, Kara going as far as banging her head against the stone table.

Grace huffed. "It won't be that bad, get in, get what we need, get out. You really think I want to drag eight reluctant shoppers with me?" She said getting up and brushing a little dust off her skirt.

"No we just thought you were like all women." Grace blinked, confused, before she and Kara glared at Porter who meeped and tried to hide behind Owen, who took one look at the irate females and quickly moved away leaving his best friend to their mercy.

"what was that Porter?" Kara growled out, the air seeming to get twenty degrees colder around her.

"…That women are beings of perfection that men can never hope to achieve?" Porter suggested before ducking under the table, the two girls looking half confused half bemused by the answer.

"..Ooooohkay then, come on you lot the shops close in a few hours and Harry at least needs night things and a change of clothes for tomorrow!"

0o0o0o0o0o

Harry sighed as he watched the bright night sky. While not as good of a view as he would have been able to get at Hogwarts, it was still nice. He rubbed his arms a little to ward off what was left of the winter chill. He mused, the Rangers had been so kind to him despite only really having his word to go on. Maybe it was to do with the element thing that he apparently had going on to., or they just sensed he could be trusted, or they were connected, or something like that. He sighed again, rubbing his forehead, flinching when he brushed over the accursed scar. he really hoped they could help remove it-

"Couldn't sleep?"

Harry jumped in surprise at seeing Owen, he blinked in confusion. Taka hadn't mentioned Owen was staying.

Harry shook his head. "No, what about you?"

Owen looked up at the sky. "Nightmares." He said simply after a time moving and sitting next to Harry.

Harry nodded knowing the feeling and the two just sat in silence for a time.

"Why do you guys trust me?"

Owen looked surprised at the question before thinking of an answer.

"Because we. We know how you feel, especially me and Porter. You feel that your all alone, that no one trusts you so why should you trust them. The urge to lash out, to get angry, but the fear of what will happen. The feeling of being completely and utterly alone and helpless, having something so good, something that can change the world at your fingertips but you can't change anything not even the way you live. It's maddening."

Harry listened and closed his eyes having felt exactly how Owen was describing it.

"We trust you because we know that's how you feel, it's how we feel but at least we can lean on each other and back at Hogwarts you have Hermione and Ron. But right now you need help and support and we're only too happy to give it."

Harry smiled. "Thank you."

Owen chuckled and held out a fist.

"Your welcome.

Harry looked at him confused.

"It's a Toa/Ranger thing we bump fists."

Harry chuckled and bumped his fist against Owen's.

"Now come on, it's late and we have a busy day tomorrow."

0o0o0o0o0

_Annnnnnd cut, this offically ends the Prolouge arch of the story, from here on in the chapters will be getting longer and the charicters developing and evolving, to Hermione and Ron fans don't worry though we're not going to see them they still have their part to play in the story._

_Thank yous to the new fave and alerters: Panther73110, Omikle, Bethesda7291, Avidreader356, DocterWho41, Schirmen, Furwing Silverclaw, TriniRandy86, The-guy-with-too-many-names, Terra Elizabeth, Modozo, Goldencoyote and finally MaryFortunina._

_and Hugs to the reviewers: Anthony37, Cleopatra Curtis (Yes you guys ARE the best) and Goldencoyote_

_and a extra special thank you to DnG The Blind Guy for Alerting Reviewing and becoming my Beta, that's right you have DnG to thank for helping me with this chapter so be sure to thank him to._


	6. Chapter 6

Harry flopped onto one of the surprisingly comfy stone chairs with a groan.

"I am never going shopping with a female ever again." He said glaring at the bags the others were dragging in.

"Did you buy the entire shop?" Taka asked glancing up from the table.

While looking at the symbols covering the table top confused, Harry said "She might as well have."

"And before you ask, the table doubles up as a supercomputer, so no spilling stuff on it, Ok Harry." Kieth said while dumping the two bags of shoes he was carrying for Harry onto another chair. Why Grace insisted he needed that many shoes was a mystery to all of them. At least she'd left him alone when it came to picking underwear.

"Right I was just wondering what Taka's doing." The turaga chuckled, typing something into the computer, in the odd language that was displayed on the table top.

"Schooling papers so you can get into Mata High ASAP and if your willing, adoption papers."

It took a moment for the words 'Adoption papers' to sink in, but when they did, he jumped out of his seat, exhaustion forgotten for the moment.

"Adoption!"

Taka sighed motioning him to sit back down.

"Let me explain Harry, I don't know how it works in the magical world but here you NEED a guardian who will take care of your needs. They won't let you go to school without one and would call social services and then you would be taken away, put in a care home or in foster care until someone adopted you."

"Trust me it's not fun." Harry blinked confused at Porter who gave him a half smile. "I've been in the care system for as long as I can remember, its horrible trust me."

Harry felt very awkward after that, he opened his mouth to apologize but Porter cut him off with a glare. "Don't you dare say 'I'm sorry' Just don't" He growled.

"It's a pet peeve of his, people who say sorry when they hear about it." Owen explained with a sympathetic wince.

Harry sighed and sat back down. "I understand your trying to ensure I'm kept safe."

Taka nodded.

"Don't think I'm trying to take your parents or even Sirius's place, they are your family, your guardians. I'm just trying to help you." He smiled a little "besides it's not the first time I've adopted right 'Son'?"

Owen chuckled.

"Nope, 'Dad' adopted me about a month ago, after my father was sent to jail." Harry watched confused as the Rangers tensed in anger at Owen's mention of his father but figured they would tell him in time if needs be.

"Well Harry? I need your permission to make this official."

Harry sighed.

"Do I need to change my name?"

Taka shook his head.

"Only if you honestly want to."

Harry shook his head, if they were still in the magical world, changing his name would be the first thing to do but in the muggle world, he was a complete unknown.

Taka smiled softly and returned to typing on the computer as the others filtered in with their own bags of clothes and things for Harry. Kara groaned as she sat down and wondering what had been bought, started rummaging through one of the bags and pulled out a pair of swimming trunks.

"At least their not speedos." Kara said grinning as Harrys face quickly went a shade of red.

"Put them back."

Kara pouted at Tyrone but stuffed them back in the bag.

"Your no fun."

0o0o0o0o0o

After the impromptu shopping trip, most of the holiday was spent training Harry. The original training schedule they had vaguely planned out for Harry was scrapped after the first training session where they found out that Harry, at the moment, didn't have as much control or access to his powers as they did. They also decided that Luis was not going to train Harry alone after that, as well.

0o0o0o0o0

Harry stared down at the ground clinging to the tree bark wondering just how the heck Luis had managed to talk him into climbing up here.

"Just jump already Harry!"

Easy for Luis to say, Harry thought, he'd been flying for months without anything supporting him. Flying with a broomstick and flying with only the air holding him up where two very different things. Harry took some deep breaths and shaking a little, he jumped.

For a moment of time Harry was flying. The air was holding him up and supporting him, before his focus snapped and drained what little of his element he could use was spent. Gravity happily took over, the wind howled in his ears as he fell and he tried reaching out to his element, magic, anything to stop his fall. The air clawed at his clothes, trying to grab him, but his command over it was too weak. He was vaguely aware of Luis yelling and swooping after him before gravity was switched off. He was suspended by nothingness before the nothingness gained a force of its own and pushed him into a upright position and slowly lowered him down. He sighed when he saw Kara, with her eye's glowing, as she focused on using her telekinesis to bring him safely to the ground.

"Thanks."

Kara nodded before glaring at Luis who was perched in a tree looking bewildered.

"Are you TRYING TO KILL HARRY!"

Harry gulp remembering what the others said about Kara and Luis's legendary fights. Apparently just because two people are best friends doesn't stop them from trying to kill each other. Seeing as Luis normally came out with all his limbs intact, Harry quickly scrambled away, ignoring there yelling and hoping the others were doing something less insane.

0o0o0o0o0

Since then Harry's training had been downgraded to meditation, to help him work on his focus and moving objects with his wind power. Fey still hadn't been able to find time or anyone to make Harry's wand, so he was stuck without his magic as well. And then there was the fact that school was just starting up again. The other rangers had tried to settle his nerves about starting normal high school after five years of Hogwarts, but no titbit of advice they gave him managed to get Harry to settle down or alleviate the ball of tension and slight fear that had firmly settled into his gut. As he walked into Math, he was hurridly saying prayers under his breath, bareley paying attention to what the teacher was saying about algebra. He closed his eyes when the worksheet was put in front of him, before opening them and looking down, expecting to see mounds of complex equations. He blinked in surprise when he flipped over the page and saw that the work was only on one side. He chuckled and started on the sums, his new found confidence gaining with every question he finished; maybe this wouldn't be so bad?

0o0o0o0o0

Of course, as soon as things were going Harry's way something bad had to happen. He sighed when he saw Keith slam the boy who had been mouthing off about Grace sleeping around, (Which she wouldn't do as she was together with Keith)

"Who told you this?" Keith snarled at the boy who was choking slightly from the tight hold the youngest of the rangers had on him.

"T-that big guy O-O-Owen!" he gasped out shocked and surprised.

Keith let him go and the kid ran off.

"Keith-"

Harry paused as Keith slammed his fist into the wall.

"Where is he?"

Harry sighed.

"Keith calm down."

"I said Where. Is. He." Keith growled to angry to listen to reason at the moment.

Harry groaned and yelped when he heard the sounds of another fight down the wall and was surprised to see that it was Luis and Porter, two of the Rangers who did get on really well.

"I'M A POT HEAD AM I?"

"TAKE BACK WHAT YOU SAID ABOUT MY FAMILY!"

Harry sighed. Rumours that didn't make sence. JUST what the heck was going on? He groaned again when he saw Owen stalking down the hallway shoving people out of the way, snarling something under his breath and then he glared right at Keith.

"YOU!" They both growled

Harry sighed and grabbed hold of Keith's arm hoping to avoid a fight.

"Detention all five of you!" a teacher announced as a pair of teachers tried to break up the fight.

Harry groaned as another pair of teachers drag Owen away, he pitied whoever it was on detention duty today.

0o0o0o0o

"Is it luck that you're the one on Detention duty?" Harry asked Taka who sighed watching the rangers who were still glaring at each other.

"I believe so, good or bad remains to be seen." Taka replied groaning when the door opened again and Grace was shoved in.

Keith sighed and went to greet her.

"Grace-"

He was cut off by the sound of skin on skin as Grace slapped him across the face startling the others from their glaring contests.

"How dare you, HOW DARE YOU GO AROUND SAYING YOU'VE BEDDED ME!"

That was the trigger needed for the others to start yelling at each other. The sound meeting Harry was at the most, snippets of what they were saying, but still none of it made sense.

"ENOUGH!" Taka yelled, banging his fist on the desk and startling the Rangers. "Good, now ask your selves, do you really believe the others have said the hurtful things that you have heard that they have said."

Several of them opened their mouths then closed them, looking sheepish. Harry sighed in relief, glad whatever madness had gripped them was gone.

_'They don't trust you' _

Harry frowned and glanced around vaguely aware of the others telling each other calmly just what they thought had been said.

'_They think you're a freak'_

Harry clenched his fist, he hated that word.

_'You're nothing but a pathetic freak that's been dumped on their lap.'_

Harry took deep breaths trying to keep calm when a thought occurred to him, who was talking to him? Thinking quickly he looked to the left coming eye to eye with a black creature with glowing red eyes. Both froze in shock but it was Harry who recovered first and Concentrating all he could, he pushed the creature away and it's bony form slammed into a wall, alerting The rangers to its presence. It shook it's head dazedly and snarled at Harry.

"You might have found me out, but Nova Central shall fall to the words of Deceit!"

with that it seemed to fade into a shadow and disappeared. Harry panted, still staring at where Deceit had been.

"There's something you don't see every day." He said faintly before his legs buckled from the exertion of using so much elemental power. He passed out before he hit the floor.

0o0o0o0o0o

_I'm evil X3 the Ranger episodes will be split in two or three part's I beileve so this is the first part of 'Whispers of Deceit' Now there are two episode's I'm doing after this before we get into a really heavy part of the story that may take several chapters at the lest I'm thinking four or five. I'm going to tell you the names of the episodes but not what happens. they are 'Apples of Eris' and 'Lost Legend Found?' I would like it if you reviewed and said which you would like to read first. And before you ask is it a ploy to try and get more reviews...Partly XD I want to hear from you guys is that so wrong?_

_Anyway thank you to the new Alert and Favors: The Multi-Animagus, Corvette, Pokepikachu1, Poppabear11420 and Artur Hawkwing 1_

_And hugs once more to Antony37 and new guy Starboy454!_

_and Thanks to D&G the Blind Guy for Betaing for me._


End file.
